Solo tienes que entender
by Nuriahutch
Summary: Katniss ha vuelto viva de los segundos juegos, pero sin peeta. Entonces manda un equipo de rescate , pero este al llegar allí descubre que peeta murió durante la tortura. Almenos eso creen ellos.
1. capitulo uno

POV KATNISS

Me levanto de la cama y me visto , me grabo el orario en el brazo y salgo de el departamento que me asignaron en el distrito 13. Despues del bombardeo en el ditrito 12 toda mi vida cambio, mayoria de la gente del distrito murio, los padres de peeta murieron, los hermanos de peeta murieron, todos murieron. Escepto los que me importaban a mi; Gale , Prim , mi madre , madge. Se puede decir que soy una afortunada, sin embargo, Peeta lo ha perdido todo, su casa, sus amigos , su familia. No le queda nadie excepto yo y Delly ( una amiga de la infancia). Pero nosotras no podemos hacer nada por que el no está, por que no solo perdio todo lo que mas le importaba sino que tambien se ha perdido el mismo.

Lo he visto mas de una vez en la television , su cuerpo se encuentra cada vez que lo veo mas mulido. Yo lo veo y me tiro semanas con un nudo en la garganta que no me permite hablar ni hacer nada, simplemente mantengo la mirada seria. El sicologo me intenta ayudar, pero nunca consigue nada por que cunto mas lo pienso mas culpable me siento por haberlo abandonado y haberlo utilizado.

Llevo unes meses que siempre hago lo mismo, voy a las clases con gale, como con gale y duermo con prim. De vez en cuando beso la perla de peeta, en esos momentos es cuando me acuerdo de que yo estaba conbencida de que moriria en los juegos y que todos los regalos que el me habia hecho se los devolberia mi familia a peeta, pero haimich dice que no seria asi por que el no podria vivir sin ti y se habria suicidado o algo de eso.

Camino por el pasillo y me choco con un chico que va corriendo:

- Mira por donde vas - le digo , entonces me doy cuenta de que es Finnick ( y no esta llorando )

- Katniss lo siento , te estaba buscando tengo algo que decirte - dece jadeando- van a ir a rescatar a Annie, Joanna y Peeta.

- Que , como , cuando !?- digo feliz.

- Quieren que te combiertas en el sinsajo, a cambio resvataran a Peeta y a las demas.

- Dice la presidenta que te veran dentro de un rato en la sala de reuniones para que aceptes ser el sinsajo y enseñarte al escuadron.

Entonces salgo corriendo de el lado de Finnick, nisiquiera me lo voy ha pensar. Tengo que ser el sinsajo y rescatar a peeta.

Holaaaaaa, primer cap de mi primera historia ( y lo se es muuuu corto ). Esta historia me va ha ocupar mucho por que es larga. Tengo pensado hacer mas de Katniss y de Peeta, y de castle tambien voy ha hacer.

Bueno solo os pido que leeais la historia y si hos gusta ;) o no hos gusta :( me lo digais en los comentarios.

Muchissssssimos besos y muchiiiiiiiiisimas gracias por leer.

NURIAHUTCH


	2. Chapter 2

POV KATNISS

Me levanto de la cama y me visto , me grabo el horario en el brazo y salgo del departamento que me asignaron en el distrito 13. Después del bombardeo en el distrito 12 toda mi vida cambio, mayoría de la gente del distrito murió, los padres de Peeta murieron, los hermanos de Peeta murieron, todos murieron. Excepto los que me importaban a mí; Gale , Prim , mi madre , Madge. Se puede decir que soy una afortunada, sin embargo, Peeta lo ha perdido todo, su casa, sus amigos , su familia. No le queda nadie excepto yo y Delly (una amiga de la infancia). Pero nosotras no podemos hacer nada porque él no está, por que no solo perdió todo lo que más le importaba sino que también se ha perdido el mismo.

Lo he visto más de una vez en la televisión, su cuerpo se encuentra cada vez que lo veo más molido. Yo lo veo y me tiro semanas con un nudo en la garganta que no me permite hablar ni hacer nada, simplemente mantengo la mirada seria. El psicólogo me intenta ayudar, pero nunca consigue nada porque cuanto más lo pienso más culpable me siento por haberlo abandonado y haberlo utilizado.

Llevo unes meses que siempre hago lo mismo, voy a las clases con Gale, como con Gale y duermo con Prim. De vez en cuando beso la perla de Peeta, en esos momentos es cuando me acuerdo de que yo estaba convencida de que moriría en los juegos y que todos los regalos que él me había hecho se los devolvería mi familia a Peeta, pero Heimich dice que no sería así por que el no podría vivir sin ti y se habría suicidado o algo de eso.

Camino por el pasillo y me choco con un chico que va corriendo:

- Mira por dónde vas - le digo , entonces me doy cuenta de que es Finnick ( y no está llorando )

- Katniss lo siento, te estaba buscando tengo algo que decirte - dice jadeando- van a ir a rescatar a Annie, Joanna y Peeta.

- Que, como, cuando!?- digo feliz.

- Quieren que te conviertas en el sinsajo, a cambio rescataran a Peeta y a las demas.

- Dice la presidenta que te verán dentro de un rato en la sala de reuniones para que aceptes ser el sinsajo y enseñarte al escuadrón.

Entonces salgo corriendo del lado de Finnick, ni siquiera me lo voy a pensar. Tengo que ser el sinsajo y rescatar a peeta.

Holaaaaaa, primer cap. de mi primera historia (y lo sé es muuuu corto). Esta historia me va a ocupar mucho porque es larga. Tengo pensado hacer mas de Katniss y de Peeta, y de castle también voy ha hacer.

Bueno solo os pido que leáis la historia y si os gusta ;) o no os gusta :( me lo digáis en los comentarios

Muchissssssimos besos y muchiiiiiiiiisimas gracias por leer.

NURIAHUTCH


	3. Chapter 3

POV KATNISS

Solo estamos Haymich y yo, no hay nadie mas preocupandose por la salud de Peeta. Finnick esta consolando a Annie y a joanna por algo que han oido en el capitolio, yo he preguntado pero me han dicho que no pueden que le habian prometido a la presidenta que haymich y yo teniamos que esperar que seria duro. entondeces aparece la presidenta Coin con Gale al lado y nos dicen que vallamos a su despacho que tenian que comunicarnos algo.

Llegamos a su despacho y entonces la presidenta le pide a Gale que empiece a hablar.

- Conseguimos llegar hasta el edificio donde los tenian prisioneros y encontramos la celda de Annie y Joanna con ellas dentro. Cuando Joanna nos vio nos dijo que Peeta se encontraba en peligro que habian oido a Peeta decir algo de una hora y luego oyeron un diparo, entonces fui a mirar y encontramos una bala y un monton de sangre- dice Gale sin mirarme.

Yo no reacciono, no lloro , no parpadeo, no pienso, creo que nisiquiera respiro por que algo me lo impide, esa cosa que se me esta formando en el pecho, ese dolor tan grande me lo impide.

- Conseguimos una cinta de video de la camara de seguridad de la celda de Peeta.- dice Coin mientras me mira para saber si queremos verla, pero yo no hago nada y ella la pone.

En el video se ve a Peeta encogido para caber dentro de la pequeñisima celda, mirando fijamente la puerta , entonces esta se abre aparece un agente de la paz y le dispara, entonces se ve un monton de sangre y se corta el video.

- Ahi termina la gravacion- dice Coin.

Llevo semanas sin hacer otra cosa que no sea recordar el cuerpo de Peeta ensangrntado y lleno de cortes y golpes de latigazos . Solo hago eso y lloro , lloro por que ya no estan sus abrezos para consolarme las noches que tengo pesadillas, ya no estan sus lavios que cuando me besaban me hacian querer mas besos y lloro por que me di cuenta tarde de lo que deberdad valia Peeta para mi. Y es entonces cuando se me viene a la cabeza ese refran tan antiguo, ese que dice " Las personas no se dan cuenta de lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden".

LO SE OTRO CAPITULO CORTO, LOS CUATRO PRIMEROS SON ASI PERO LOS DEMAS SERAN MAS LARGOS. BUENO QUIERO HABISAR DE QUE MAS ADELANTE HABRAN ALGUNOS LEMMONS MUCHIO MAS ADELANTE.

A Y TAMBIEN QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS POR SUBIR EL MISMO CAPITULO DOS VECES ( ES QUE HACE NADA QUE ME HICE CUENTA FANFIC Y NO CONTROLO MUY BIEN )

NOTICIAS: VOY HA EMPEZAR A ESCRIBIR UN FANFIC SOBRE TAYLOR SWIFT Y ADAM YOUNG ( OWL CITY).

MÚSICA : CADA CAPITULO VOY A ESCRIVIR DOS CANCIONES QUE OS RECOMIENDO ESCUCHAR , LAS DE HOY SON LAS DOS DE UN CANTANTE QUE SE LLAMA ERIC SAADE. SE LLAMAN COMING HOME Y LA OTRA HOTTER THAT FIRE.

MUCHISSSSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y MUCHISSSIMAS POR LEER

BESOSSSSSSS DESDE ALICANTE

NURIAHUTCH


	4. Chapter 4

Pov Peeta

Estoy en mi diminuta celda despues de horas y horas de descargas electricas para intentar sacarme algo, pero mis labios estan sellados y no dire nada, ademas tampoco es que sepa algo.

Oigo pasos, y eso es algo malo, por que eso es que vienen y no me han dejado ni diez minutos de descanso, tampoco creo que vengan a cambiarme los unicos calzoncillos que llevo , ni a traerme comida... Entonces se abre la puerta de mi celda y veo un agente de la paz con un arma en la mano apuntandome a la cabeza.

- Ya es la hora - digo triste pero aceptando mi fin, fin que ya habia aceptado desde los primeros juegos.

Entonces dispara...

Me siento mareado, yo pensaba que cuando te morias no sentias nada fisicamente, pero... ¡ NO ESTOY MUERTO ! Siento un dolor terrible en el hombro, me toco en la cabeza donde deberia tener un herida enorme de bala pero no hay nada solo dolor de cabeza por el mareo, sin embargo la herida de bala esta en el hombro junto un monton de sangre, meto el dedo en la herida y me saco la bala y noto esa sensacion a la que tanto estoy acostumbrado. Despues de sacar la bala veo que la puerta esta abierta y sin pensarlo dos veces me pongo depie con una fuerza que no se de donde saco y salgo. Ando unos pasillos hasta que me encuentro con la espalda de uno de los agentes de la paz que me custodian, y con una fuerza que no suelo tener le golpeo en el cuello y este cae al suelo desmallado, me pongo su ropa y cojo su pase y me pongo a andar, hasta que llego ha una sala donde hay ropa de el capitolio, y cojo unos vaqueros con una camiseta azul y una chaqueta gris con capucha. Consigo salir del enorme edificio y me coloco la capucha.

Sigo andando pero no por mucho tiempo por que de repente noto un dolor terrible y me desmallo, lo ultimo que veo es una chica rubia de ojos azules que me intenta ayudar.

1 AÑO MAS TARDE

- ¿ Cual es tu nombre real Josh? - me dice Taylor como siempre hace todos los dias para intentar que recuerde cosas

- Peeta Mellarck, era panadero, mis padres murieron, y ami me capturo el capitolio para sacarme informacion pero cuando vieron que no sabia nada me suministraron un veneno muy raro que aumentaba mi furza y me conbertia en un superguerrero super astuto, super fuerte y super rapido, pero me escape antes de que me conbirtieran mentalmente en un soldado del capitolio y te encontre, ahora enseño a un grupo de rebeldes secretos a ser superespias que acaban con el capitolio dia a dia mientras que ellos piensan que son los rebeldes del distrito 13, pero en realidad somos nosotros, un grupo de rebeldes secretos he independientes que viven todo en el mismo edificio en el capitolio.- digo cansado de repetir lo mismo todos los dias.

- No digas lo que tu recuerdas, di lo que te he enseñado de ti, Tu verdadero nombre es Peeta Mellark , eres del distrito 12, de pequeño te enamorastes de katniss y a los 16 años fuistes a los juegos con ella le cofesastes tu amor...-continuó Taylor como siempre.

Taylor es la chica que me rescató cuando me desmalle en el suelo del capitolio, y ella y su tio Jack montaron esto con mi alluda y con la de Amanda una chica que encontramos (mediomuerta por culpa del capitolio) dos dias despues que a mi.

Taylor tiene 19 años y es rubia con ojos azules , Amanda tiene 20 años y su aspecto es similar al de Taylor excepto por que Taylor tiene el pelo liso y Amanda ondulado.

Encuanto a mi , tengo 18 años, el pelo marron tirando a negro , me han cambiado el nombre por Josh hutcherson para que no me descubran (aunque aqui saben quien soy , pero utilizan mi nombre falso) y tengo recuerdos que no se si son reales o falsos.

HOLAAA GENTE GUAPA, AQUI NUEVO CAP Y OTRA VEZ ALGO CORTO.

SOLO HOS QUIERO DEDIR QUE MUCHAS GARACIAS A SINSAJITO (guapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ) POR SUS OPINIONES Y TAMBIEN COMO NO A TODOS LOS QUE SEGUIS ESTA HITORIA.

HOS VOY A DAR UNA NOTICIA QUE NO HA TODAS LES GUSTARA ( me refiero a las heaters de taylor swift) LO DIGO POR QUE EL PERSONAJE DE TAYLOR ES TAYLOR SWIFT ( y a esta le pasan mariposas en el estmago por Peeta), SEGUNDA NOTICIA ES QUE AMANDA ES AMANDA SEYFRIED ( no se si se escribe asi) Y ESTA ES COMO LA " HERMANA " DE PEETA QUE LE ACONSEJA Y LE APOYA.

ATENCION DIRECTIONERS ( YO NO LO SOY no me gusta harry ) SI QUEREIS QUE SALGAN VUESTROS AMADOS DECIRMELO EN LOS REWIS ( o como se diga eso )

Y TAMBIEN VOY A METER A MAS FAMOSOS COMO PERSONAJES JACKE ABEL ( QUE NO ES EL TIO DE TAYLOR SINO UN AMIGO DE PEETA) Y LOS QUE QUERAIS SOLO DECIRMELO.

MUSICA : LAS DOS CANCIONES DE HOY SON GALAXIES DE OWL CITY Y WHIT YOU IM´N NACIN DE ERIC SAADE

MUCHICHICHISISISISISIMOSSSSSSS BESOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

NURIAHUTCH


	5. Chapter 5

Hola gente, solo quería decir que los personajes de esta historia no son míos, si no de la maravillosa Suaznne Collins.

Y también queria pedir disculpas por los graves errores ortográficos ( por si he ofendido a alguien ). Y Para terminar queria pediros porfavor que le dierais una oportunidad ha esta historia ( que principalmente va sobre Katniss y Peeta ) y que solo acaba de empezar.

Muchísimos besos NURIAHUTCH.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, ya estoy de vuelta, siento tanto haber tardado, es que he estado con los exámenes y no he tenido tiempo, pero bueno aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo.

Esta historia es de mi imaginación pero los personajes son de Suzanne Collins ;)

POV PEETA

Voy andando por el campo de entrenamiento con Taylor y Amanda cuando se acerca Jake.

Jake es mi mejor amigo, él es alto, pelo castaño y ojos azules. Aparte de ser mi mejor amigo es el que organiza mis misiones junto con Jack el tío de Taylor.

-Hola Peeta, hola chicas – dice jake sonriendo.

-Hola – decimos los tres a la vez.

-Peeta, me manda Jack porque hay problemas con el distrito 13, nos han descubierto.

- ¿Y eso? – dice Taylor sorprendida.

- Se dieron cuenta de que hay muchos actos de rebeldía que ellos no habían realizado y consiguieron coger a uno de nuestros agentes- le responde Jake.

- ¿Que agente?- pregunto.

- El agente Harper- me responde.- Peeta quieren hacer un trato de amistad con nosotros para derrotar al capitolio, se han dado cuenta de que nuestros agentes están muy entrenados y quieren que luchemos con ellos.

- ¿Y ahí entro yo no? Tengo que ir al distrito 13 y entrenarles- digo un poco molesto por que yo no quiero obedecer órdenes de la presidenta Coin.

- No exactamente, simplemente tienes que ir y hacer un trato con ellos porque si no les ayudamos, adiós a nuestro anonimato frente al capitolio.

- Vale, nos veremos dentro de una hora, organiza una reunión, quiero que vosotras dos vengáis con migo al 13, y tú también Jake – les digo poniendo mis condiciones.

- Como usted diga agente Hutcherson- dice Jake saludando como un soldado (odio que hagan eso me recuerda que estamos en una guerra).

- Descanse agente Abel. – le digo llamándolo por su apellido, y luego él se va a organizar lo que le he pedido.

Amanda, Taylor y yo nos subimos al ascensor que nos llevará hasta la última planta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando le veas?- me pregunta Taylor

-Le diré: Hola soy el agente Josh Hutcherson y ya está- le digo sonriéndole.

- Crees que se dará cuenta – pregunta Amanda.

- No, no lo hará. Seguro que ya se ha olvidado de mí, además simplemente nos conocíamos del colegio – miento.

HOLAAAAAAAAA QUE LES HA PARECIDO GENTE GUAPA?!

YA SE QUE LES PROMETÍ QUE LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS SERIAN LARGOS PERO ES QUE NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR, PERO BUENO POCO A POCO VOY INTENTANDO HACERLOS UN POCO MAS LARGOS.

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO REENCUENTRO ;)

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS (NO IMPORTA QUE SEAN MALOS).

MUCHISIMOS BESOS A LA GENTE MÁS GUAPA DEL MUNDO

NURIAHUTCH


	7. Chapter 7

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, y muy tarde (siento no haber actualizado antes).

Esta historia es de mi imaginación y los personajes de Suzanne Collins.

**POV KATNISS**

Acabo de terminar de arreglarme para recibir a "los súper agentes" como les solemos llamar Gale y yo. Desde que murió Peeta todo ha cambiado, Gale y yo nos hemos unido un poco más y yo lo que hago es olvidar y así ha pasado un año intentando olvidar a un hombre al que llegue a querer.

Estoy andando por los túneles del distrito 13 para llegar hasta el salón donde se encuentran todos, sigo andando hasta que llego a una puerta donde hay dos agentes con el uniforme del 13 vigilando en la puerta. Me presento por mi apellido y estos me abren la puerta que lleva a una sala bastante grande donde en el centro se sitúa una mesa alargada.

En la sala se encuentran Gale, Coin, Haymitch, Finnick y dos chicas que no conozco de nada pero doy por hecho que son nuestros invitados.

Las dos chicas son rubias, una de las dos es más alta que la otra y las dos tienen los ojos azules pero no se parecen, pero las dos son guapísimas.

Cuando todos se dan cuenta de mi presencia me saludan y Coin me presenta a las dos extrañas.

Amanda la más bajita es muy simpática pero, Taylor no sé por qué me mira con cara extraña.

Oigo que se abren unas puertas detrás de mí y entonces me giro y veo a dos chicos de mi edad que entran, los dos son de la misma estatura, aunque es más fornido que el otro, el más delgado tiene el pelo castaño, los ojos verdes azulados y la cara fina, el otro tiene el pelo castaño y revuelto, y los ojos de un color castaño verdoso y una mandíbula fuerte y recta.

Ellos saludan primero a Haymitch y a Gale de forma educada y después Coin nos manda sentarnos a todos alrededor de la mesa.

Taylor se sienta al lado del chico de ojos castaños y Amanda al otro lado y yo me siento entre Haymitch y Gale. Entonces Coin empieza a hablar:

-Me gustaría agradecer a todos por venir aquí y espero que después de emprender este largo camino aceptéis nuestra propuesta.- dice Coin

Me fijo en el chico que tengo delante que me mira con el ceño fruncido, y no sé por qué pero una sensación extraña me recorre el pecho, y entonces el sonríe y mi mundo se llena de algo que hace tiempo no tenía. Entonces es cuando el empieza a hablar.

-Bien, mi nombre es Josh Hutcherson, ellas son Taylor y Amanda, y él es Jake. Como nos dijisteis el trato era nosotros entrenábamos a vuestros soldados y vosotros manteníais nuestra existencia en el anonimato, pues eso haremos pero yo y mis compañeros tenemos que estar informados de todo en todo momento, no quiero trucos, las cosas claras.

-Bien, entonces todos de acuerdo, ¿no?- pregunta Coin

Nosotros asentimos y entonces la reunión termina. Todos nos levantamos para prepararnos para una cena.

Estoy sentada en una mesa aparte sola, Gale baila con Amanda y Haymich está hablando con

Coin, entonces se me acerca el chico que se llama Josh y se sienta a mi lado.

- Hola pajarito – me dice y yo arrugo la nariz porque no me gusta ese mote.

- No me llames así – le digo

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no me conoces.

- Sí que te conozco.

-Me extraña, no te he visto en mi vida.

- Mentira, sí que lo has hecho, pero tú no lo sabes.

Y ante estas palabras me siento observada y molesta.

- ¿Haber dime que sabes de mí?- le digo molesta y entonces el sonríe y vuelvo a sentir esa sensación en el pecho.

-Pues tu padre murió y tu madre cayó en una depresión, tienes una hermana pequeña que se llama Prim, eres una cazadora furtiva…

- Como sabes tú todo eso.- le interrumpo, entonces él sonríe y dice.

- Porque yo sé todo de ti.- y así sin más se va de la fiesta dejándome completamente confundida.

**HOLA DE NUEVO, SIENTO HABER TARDADO EN ACTUALIZAR, INTENTARE HACERLO MAS SEGUIDO.**

**HOS AMO A TODOS POR SEGUI MI HISTORIA Y SOBRETODO MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS QUE ME DAN FUERZAS PARA SEGUIR ;)**

**MUCHISIMOS BESOS**

**NURIAHUTCH**


End file.
